The Gene Regulation and Genetics Research Core has identified two dynamic focus groups within its membership. These think tanks include scientists with common interests of the role of the environment on human disease mechanisms. Members may participate in one or both focus groups. The hypothesis-based research that has emerged from focus group activities has served as a crucible for environmental scientists from a variety of disciplines. As a consequence of the Gene Regulation and Genetics Research Core, a diverse group of expert scientists has joined forces to understand the effects of environmental factors on gene regulation, cell signaling, and hormonal control networks that underpin the pathogenesis of human heart disease, diabetes, and cancer. For many investigators outside the environmental health sciences field, incorporation of an environmental component with the research objectives would most likely not have taken shape without the benefit of the Gene Regulation and Genetics Research Core activities and EHS Center membership. For faculty members within the IEHS, having the added advantage of EHS Center resources has enabled quantum strides in mechanism-based environmental health sciences research. The evidence of research productivity that is provided in this report, establishes the validity of the Gene Regulation and Genetics Research Core as a functional nexus for intellectual scientific exchange and research synergy. The core has successfully drawn together scientists with diverse interdisciplinary backgrounds and has stimulated working collaborations among investigators who enjoy ready access to shared EHS Center core facilities. The technical and material support in the EHS Center facility cores has enabled core members to apply state-of-the-art approaches to well-integrated studies examining the impact of the environment on molecular and cellular processes.